A New Life
by writersblock2008
Summary: What could have happened after Rory sleeps with Dean. TRORY! Warning...does contain sensitive matter. Do not read if you aren't interested.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Disclaimer- I do not and never have owned anything Gilmore Girl…as much as I wish I did!_

_Summary- Rory's worst nightmare is now life. Who will be there to help her pick up the pieces?_

_The stick is blue! Blue…that means positive and positive means….pregnant!!! Four blue sticks! Why the hell couldn't one of the fucking sticks have turned pink? Why is there no shimmer of hope that it's all a mistake? Why can't this be an awful nightmare? How could this happen to me? It only happened once…why would this happen to me? I'm nineteen years old…I can't do this! I'm not strong enough, I'm not my mom! I just need someone to tell me it will be okay…OH GOD!!! I have to tell mom, she's going to be so disappointed, all I wanted to do was make her proud! I didn't even want to do it, he manipulated me! College Freshman can not have babies and make it through especially not at a school like Yale…I am going to have to give up my dreams! This isn't fair! _

Lorelai walked through the front door after one of the most stressful Friday's she had ever experienced at work. Alll she wanted to do was vent about her day and then soak in a warm tub and she still had to survive her parents house for dinner later that. All her thoughts were interrupted though as she started down the hallway only to hear sobs coming from the bathroom. She hurried down the hall bracing herself for what she might find. Nothing could have prepared her to see her beloved daughter curled in a ball on the bathroom floor with four pregnancy tests strewn about in front of her. Lorelai took a deep breath, wiped away a few of her own tears then bent down and held her sobbing daughter, telling her that everything would be okay.

_I'm going to kill him!!!! How could Dean do this!! Seriously…he was dumb enough to cheat on his wife, but was he asking to get caught by not using protectio,! The Bastard!! I can't believe this is happening again!! All I want to do is breakdown and cry, all my hard work trying to keep Rory from this kind of pain, but if anyone is strong enough to raise this baby and have a fulfilling life that person is Rory!! I have to be strong and supportive for Rory,, I can't push her away like my mother did! _

"Rory, honey, we will do this together, everything will work out….I'm going to make sure of it! I promise! You will get to finish at Yale, and you will get to live all of your dreams! You may just have another person to share them with. If anyone can make this work, it's you!" Lorelai promised Rory as she held on to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

An hour later found Lorelai and Rory still on the bathroom floor, Rory finally beginning to catch her breath when Lorelai looked down at her watch "SHIT!!! It's almost six o'clock! Honey, we are going to have to call Grandma and let her know that we aren't going to make it to her party. Afterwards, we will eat mass amounts of junk food and watch Willy Wonka. In the morning, I will help you make all the lists you want!" Lorelai tried to reassure her daughter.

"Mom, it's ok, I need to get out of the house! Besides skipping this party will only make Grandma more mad. I need a few hours to forget everything. Thank you for being so understanding and I'm so sorry I let you down! I just wanted to make you proud and here I am nineteen and pregnant!" Rory said between sniffles.

"Are you sure hon? We can do anything you want…whatever will be best for you, forger Grandma!" Lorelai answered a little unsure about them continuing with their plans to go to Emily's small dinner party.

"I think we should go, plus I don't want to start WWIII just yet, it will be bad enough when I tell Grandma about the pregnancy. But can we keep this between us for now, at least until I find out for sure after a visit to a doctor?" Rory asked her voice becoming stronger.

"Whatever you think is best. Be ready in thirty minutes, or we will be late! Love you honey and I am here if you need ANYTHING!" Lorelai replied feeling a little better about getting out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls. I'm a college student, I own nothing…lol

After a quiet and thoughtful ride into Hartford, Lorelai and Rory managed to make it to Emily's house almost on time, but late enough to really irritate the elder Gilmore Girl. As they walked up the steps, both girls mentally prepared themselves for an evening full of high society. The usual Friday night dinner was instead a dinner party that the Gilmore's were throwing for a "few close and personal friends"

A new maid answered the door and ushered the girls in taking their coats and promptly sending them on their way into the living room. Once in the living room they were faced with the not only the Grandparents, but also two other couples.

"You are late! Oh heavens, at least you made it! Rory, go on into the library, there is someone you might want to see in there. You might remember him, he went to Chilton with you a few years ago. Nancy will send for you when dinner is ready. You don't want to be stuck in here with all of us adults. Now shoo!" Emily told Rory the instant that she walked into the room.

"Lorelai, this is Anna and James Dugrey." Emily said pointing at the younger of the two couples, "And this is Caroline and Janlen Dugrey, they are dear friends of ours from the club, and your father does business with them." Emily said as she finished the introductions.

As the adults were given before dinner drinks and made mindless small talk, Rory was just opening the door to the library. She scanned the room finding a tall blonde figure bent over studying a book on a lower shelf. He appeared to be busy reading the titles of her Grandfather's books. With his back turned toward her, she took the time to examine him. He had tousled blonde hair, broad shoulders, a tapered waist, and strong arms. While she was busy staring, he turned around to find the one person he had only dreamed he would be seeing again one day.

"Like what you see Mary? I can always give you a better view." Tristan leered at her while thinking to himself, _God! She's just as beautiful as she was three years ago! I can't believe she is really there! Why the FUCK did I just say that to her? I screw everything up! DAMNIT!!_

Rory didn't bother responding to him, instead she burst into tears and ran up the stairs to the room her grandmother gave her years ago. Shortly after she slammed the door, someone was lightly knocking on it. "Rory, please open the door! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that! Let me try again please!" Tristan said sincerely.

Tristan then tried the door, finding it unlocked he walked in quietly to find Rory once again curled in a ball crying. Tristan instinctively ran to her, picked her up and held her to him. Rory allowed him to hold her there while she cried her eyes out. Tristan sat there rubbing her back and profusely apologizing.

Rory picked her head up suddenly and between sniffles managed to say, "It's not all your fault, I'm having a bad day! Hahahaha….bad day, I wish, bad day, that is the understatement of the year! I am living my worst nightmare! A baby…I'm having a fucking baby, and I HATE the man that put me in this position! How did this happen Tristan? How?

Tristan was taken aback. Rory, his sweet Mary, pregnant, hurting this much, it was more than he could stand! "Rory…I'm so sorry! I'm here, anything you need. If anyone can get through this its you! You are strong, determined, the smartest person I know, and the most beautiful, if anyone will make this work, you will! Wait a minute!!! Who did this? What did they do to you? Why do hate him? I'm going to find that fucking asshole and kill him!" He yelled as his anger spiked after realizing that someone caused all of her pain.

"Tristan! Thank you so much for tonight, for helping me, but really, there is nothing you can do to change anything now. I wish you could, but you can't. Thank you so much for being here tonight and for everything. I never realized how much I've missed you!" Rory said to him through tear stained eyes as she smiled for the first time that night.

The two teens sat there holding each other in thought when suddenly, a rap came against the door and they both jumped as far away from each other as possible. The maid said coldly, "Dinner is being served in the dinning room, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are requesting your presence."

"Great, here we go!" Rory said as she tried to fix her hair and wipe her eyes clean. Tristan held his arm out to escort her down the stairs and into the dinning room for a long dinner. Just before they entered the dinning room, Tristan gave her arm a gentle squeeze and an encouraging smile to let her know she would make it out of this ok.

Emily smiled when she saw Rory and Tristan enter the dinning room thinking to herself what a wonderful couple they would make if only Rory would take her head out of a book long enough to see it. "Rory, Tristan you guys found each other! Did you have a nice chat? Come in, come in! Tristan, this is Rory's mother Lorelai, Rory, these are Tristan's Grandparents and Parents, Anna and James Dugrey and Janlen and Catherine Dugrey."

"I'm very pleased to meet you all!" Rory said addressing the four stodgy looking adults.

"The pleasure is all ours! We hear so much about you from your Grandfather; it's nice to finally put a face with your name. I daresay you are more beautiful as your Grandfather made you out to be." Janlen responded for everyone causing a blush to rise up Rory's cheeks.

After all the introductions were made, Rory and Tristan took their seats next to each other at the table. As Rory sat down, her mother leaned over and said to her with a snicker, "You never said Bible boy was so good looking! That is bible boy right? How is it, that someone that good looking could be evil? You my darling daughter must be delusional! What happened tonight? I know you weren't in the library, I heard you storm up the steps!"

These comments caused Rory to roll her eyes and whisper back, "I'll explain in the car later mom." The dinner continued on without any hiccups for once and at its completion Emily suggested that Rory take Tristan out to see the gardens since it was such a nice night. So Tristan escorted Rory out of the dinning room and she guided him out to the back patio. Once there she took a deep breath to calm herself and addressed Tristan for the first time since before dinner. "It's so calming out here, I was thrilled when she gave us the excuse to come out here."

It is nice out here, why don't we head over to the swing facing the pond?" Tristan pointed out Rory nodded and he guided her over. Once there they sat down together on the double swing and sat in silence for a few minutes before Rory spoke up in a voice just above a whisper. "Thank you so much for earlier! I appreciate you being so nice to me, but why?"

Tristan sat for a second debating on how best to answer her question, when suddenly they heard, "Rory, Tristan come on inside!" from Emily. Tristan looked over and realized he didn't want to wonder about when he'd see her next so before he could talk himself out of it he asked, "Rory, would you consider going out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Rory smiled at his honest request and smiled back, "I'd like that!" They quickly exchanged numbers and Tristan promised to call the next day around lunch to set up more exact information. He walked her back up to the patio where he gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. They walked up to the door hand in hand, before opening the door, Tristan gave her a reassuring smile and they walked into the house.

After walking in both were swept up into the tidal wave of goodbyes and thank you's as both families made their way out to their cars. As Lorelai and Rory got into the Jeep, Lorelai looked at Rory with questioning eyes ready to hear all about Tristan and what exactly when on that night while Lorelai was forced to mingle with the adults.

Read and Review please! It's my first story constructive feedback is welcome! I'm also considering a beta…if you are interested let me know! Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Morning After

As Lorelei started down the highway back towards Stars Hollow, Rory started explaining the events of her evening with Tristan. "Well, I walked into the library not knowing what to expect when I see Tristan, I have to admit that I wasn't all that upset to see him, until that is he made a cocky, obnoxious comment that sent me running up to the room Grandma gave me…" As Rory wrapped up her story, they were pulling up in front of the Crap Shack.

Rory and Lorelei split up to go change into their pajamas and get comfortable and Lorelei made herself coffee. "RORY!! What are you going to do??? You can't have caffeine now!!! How will you survive??"

"Crap!!! Mom, what am I going to do? I think that I will die from a lack of caffeine!!! What will I do??" Rory joked with little enthusiasm. Once Rory and Lorelei were situated on the couch Rory began to think out loud hoping that her mother could help her shed some light on her situation and her evening. "Seeing Tristan tonight makes me really think that I like him and would like to spend more time with him, I am just scared that now because of the baby, he'll feel that the baby is the only reason I'm with him or he'll push me away once I start to get big and my heart will be broken. Another thing is, I don't want to be unfair to Tristan, this baby will have to become my life. I just don't know what to do!"

"I think you should go on this date with Tristan tomorrow, see what happens, it might just all fall into place." Lorelei tried to reassure her daughter not really knowing what to say to address her fears because she was thinking the same things, worried that this situation would only break her daughters already torn heart into more pieces. Then suddenly to break the tension and the stress of the night, Lorelei breaks out into, "Rory likes Tristan, Rory likes Tris…."

"Mom!!!!!" Rory yelled giggling a little for the first time that day. "Thanks for your help and for making me feel better! I have a lot to think about tonight so that I can get ready to make some lists tomorrow, so I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning. Love you mom!"

"Good idea, love you too babe!" Lorelei said in response.

The Next Morning

Rory trudged out of her bed and stumbled into the kitchen and began making coffee, before remembering yesterday and everything that happened. There would be no more coffee for her but she was sure her mom would appreciate it. She grabbed a bottle of water, a pad of paper, and a pen and began making a list of things to consider. "Yale, dorms, day care, a job, Stars Hollow, Tristan, Grandparents, Dad." Then she pulled out a piece of paper and made a list of things she needed to get done that following Monday. "Make a Doctor's appointment, pay Dad a visit, talk to an advisor at school, look into family housing, visit my Grandparents, and look into part-time jobs."

As Rory was lost in her thoughts Lorelei came down the stairs and into the kitchen to join her daughter. "My love!!! You made me coffee! Have I ever told you that you are my favorite and that I love you?!" Lorelei joked as she saw that Rory had coffee ready for her. "After I finish this coffee, let's take a look at those lists of yours and then head to Luke's for breakfast! That way we can let the list sink in while we eat our breakfast."

"Sounds good Mom, I started my lists by first making a list of things that will be affected by a new baby and things I need to consider or make changes to once a baby comes. I started with Yale, I really want to keep going, prove that I can do it. I think I would like to look into family dorms and see if I can qualify. I also think I need to consider child care of some kind for when I am at work or school, then there's getting a part-time job to help pay for all the expenses of a baby, as well as considering moving here to Stars Hollow and commuting to school to save housing expenses. I also need to think about what to do about Tristan and how to tell everyone." Rory said as she rambled off her list ending with a sigh of stress.

"Whew, kiddo, you have nine months to think things through and figure everything out. Don't kill yourself trying to figure it all out in twenty-four hours, I know you want a plan and all and I think that's fantastic! But let's start small." Lorelei said trying to ease some of her stress. "Let's start with your date this evening!"

"Mom, I know I have time, that's why I made another list. It's a to-do list, starting with going to see a doctor and confirming it, and working up to telling everyone and seeing an academic advisor. After all that, I can make all the decisions. But for now, I'm hungry let's go to Luke's and get breakfast!" Rory said feeling slightly better about everything she decided.

Rory and Lorelei walked hand-in-hand through the town on their way to Luke's for breakfast. They walked in and sat down at a table with an air of confidence.

"Mom, I don't think I want to tell the town until I am 100 sure of my situation." Rory announced to her mother as they opened the menus they had memorized years ago.

"Sure babe, anything you want. We will have to tell everyone soon, but for now it's our secret." Lorelei said as Luke walked up and began pouring them cups of coffee.

"What's it gonna be today? The usual?"

"Yes, but make her's with an orange juice." Lorelei said with a smile aimed at Luke.

"Is she sick or is she finally coming to her senses about the evils of coffee and what it does to your insides?" Luke grunted as he wrote down their orders and poured Lorelai her cup of coffee.

"Yup, Luke you've got it, she's suddenly very health conscientious!" Lorelei said quickly trying to cover up why Rory, someone who loves coffee would turn it down for a dreaded glass of Orange juice something she wouldn't drink if someone paid her. Fortunately for them, Luke was too busy to further question their drinks of choice.

He returned a few minutes later with their food grumbling about something under his breath that sounded like clogged arteries. "Here's your food, don't call me when your heart stops beating."

Rory and Lorelei didn't talk much as they scarfed down their double cheeseburgers and fries only stopping to exchange pleasantries with their fellow townspeople. After finishing they said their goodbyes to Luke and attempted to pay for their food as Luke once again turned down their money. As they were heading outside Rory's phone began to ring. "Oh my god, its probably Tristan!" She said anxiously before flipping her phone open to answer it. "Hello, sure three O'clock sounds good, I'll be ready! Wait, what should I wear? Ok, make a right after First Street onto Coconut Grove and we are the third house on the right. I can't wait either! See you soon! Bye!" Rory hung up the phone with a great big grin on her face.

"Rory loves Tristan, Rory loves Tristan!!" Lorelei began to taunt as she saw the goofy grin on Rory's face while she talked to Tristan. "So what's the plan with loverboy?"

"Mom, what time is it??" Rory asked suddenly realizing that she didn't have long before it was time for her to get ready for her date.

"It's almost 12:30, why? He's not picking you up until 3." Lorelei answered.

"Because Mom, I don't know what to wear, and I still need to shower, do my hair, and make-up…I'll never be ready on time! Why am I so nervous about seeing him? I don't get like this thinking about guys!" Rory ranted when she discovered that she had only two and a half hours to physically and mentally prepare herself for her upcoming date. "He says he's picking me up at three and to dress comfortably. What kind of information is that?"

"Babe, it's ok, you have me…I'll help you get ready, we can find an outfit together!" Lorelei said trying to comfort Rory. They walked up to the house and decided that they would worry about what to wear after they watched a rerun of Dawson's Creek while they mocked mercilessly.

After they finished their episode, Rory got up abruptly, "Mom, its time…I really need to get ready!! We only have an hour and a half left!"

"Rory, don't worry… go get into the shower and I'll pick out an outfit or two and then you can get dressed and then we can do your hair." Lorelei said getting excited about the prospect of finding an outfit for the date her daughter was looking forward to so much.

"You are a life saver Mom! Just don't pick out anything I wouldn't wear! Love you!" Rory yelled as she disappeared into the bathroom.

While Rory was in the bathroom, Lorelei pulled out a white modest mini skirt, and a royal blue halter top, she grabbed a little white clutch as well as a pair of royal blue flip flops with rhinestones across the strap. She then grabbed a denim jacket for her to wear in case it got cool after dark that evening. As Rory walked into the room Lorelei said "Voila!" as she displayed the outfit she had chosen for Rory.

"Wow, Mom that's incredible! How do you do that?" Rory said in disbelief.

"Lot's of practice and a little creativity!" Lorelei said in response. "I'm gonna go watch TV get yourself dressed and then we will work on that hair of yours!"

Rory shut the door and began to dress herself, her excitement was growing by the minute and she couldn't wait for three o'clock to come around. "Mom, I'm ready!" Rory yelled to her Mom in the living room.

"Ok, I'm coming!" She said as she came out of the living room and into Rory's room. "Rory! I knew that outfit would look great on you, but I had no idea it would be so perfect! It does wonders for your eyes!" Lorelei smiled at her daughter whose eyes looked phenomenal paired with the blue in the shirt, giving the effect Lorelei had been hoping for.

"Thanks Mom! I do like this combination and it's comfortable and casual but it doesn't look like I didn't put in any effort." Rory said.

Lorelei and Rory realized that they had only a half hour to finish up so they got down to it, blow drying Rory's hair and then putting it into loose curls to fall gracefully down her back. They then applied a little foundation, a small amount of blush, a little bit of royal blue eye shadow to tie it into her shirt, then they added some mascara and some shiny lip gloss and Rory was ready for her date.

"Well kiddo, you have five minutes, why don't you switch your stuff over to the clutch and I'll meet you in the living room to await your…ding dong….date. I'll get the door, you wait here!" Lorelei said as she walked out to answer the door.

"Hey Ms. Gilmore it's a pleasure to see you again!" Tristan greeted.

"Hello to you too, but now that we aren't in front of the stodgy, old fogies, I'm Lorelei, none of that Ms. Crap…blah, makes me feel old!" Lorelei said. "Rory will be out in just a second, you my friend are early. Keep in mind, we Gilmore's expect every man to be late by at least 5 minutes, but not more than fifteen minutes late. Rory will be out in a minute though. Have a seat."

As Rory walked out the door of her bedroom, Tristan looked up and caught her eyes and his breath caught in his throat, she looked absolutely amazing in her outfit, showing just enough skin to make him want more, but she still looked modest and innocent. "Wow, Rory you look amazing!" he said in awe amazed with himself that he could voice anything at all.

Rory looked at Tristan and took in his comfortable jeans, paired with a bluish grey polo shirt and a pair of black flip flops. He looked comfortable but handsome and well dressed. "You look good too." Rory said with a slight blush.

"Are you ready to get going, we have a couple of things to do first?" Tristan asked. Rory grabbed her bag and jacket and the two of them stepped out into the warm summer afternoon. Tristan led Rory over to his car and opened the door for her.

Review please..let me know what you think and what kind of twists should happen…I'm at a loss as to how to make this a little more original.

Where is Tristan taking Rory? Will they hit it off or will it turn out terrible?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once again, I own nothing, well debt, but that doesn't count, however, if you wanna take it, you are more than welcome to!

Sorry it took soo long to update, life has been crazy! Let me know what you think!

Let the show begin

Rory and Tristan left Stars Hollow with Tristan driving them out to the highway in a comfortable silence each lost in their own thoughts about what this date may bring. Suddenly, Rory broke the silence, "Tristan, where are we going, we passed Hartford two exits ago?"

"Well, it's been awhile since I've spent a lot of time in Hartford and I know a fantastic place just outside New Haven." Tristan answered.

"New Haven?" Rory asked. "Have you been attending Yale?"

"I started last semester after graduating from military school and attending the University of North Carolina for a semester. I transferred to Yale because I decided that Yale would be the best way for me to achieve my all of my career goals." Tristan answered surprising Rory with his response.

"Wow, that's fantastic, I decided on Yale as well after considering Yale, Harvard, and Princeton. I realized how important it was for me to stay close to my mom and how much it would mean to my grandpa to graduate from his alma mater." Rory said to Tristan as they turned off the highway.

"Well, its fantastic that you had your options open to you to be able to choose Yale." Tristan said as they pulled onto a dirt road surrounded by trees.

"I know I don't know you that well and all, but I never pictured you as the murderer type. You know, taking me all the way out into the middle of nowhere to take care of the mess and then to hide my body." Rory said with a sly grin.

"Well, if that's what you wanted, you could have just asked. I would have brought along my ax and my shovel." Tristan smirked at her as he parked the car and got out. He went around the car to help Rory out and then moved around to the trunk of the car. "Instead of a shovel, all I brought is this pesky picnic basket and a blanket." Tristan responded pretending to be disappointed with himself. "Let's take this basket up this path a little ways and find ourselves a nice place to relax." With that they started up the path into the woods in a comfortable silence.

Tristan led them through the winding paths and suddenly they were greeted by a clearing leading out to the most peaceful looking lake. "Tristan! It's beautiful! How did you find this?" Rory asked in awe. The lake acted as the centerpiece. Surrounded by a clearing surrounded by the forest they had walked through. It was very impressive.

"My friend and I were looking for a place for hiking and stumbled upon this park. We found that it wasn't much for hiking, but was perfect for a relaxing stroll. Then we came to this clearing and ever since then I've been coming up here when I need to think or when I'm stressed. It's really nice on Saturdays there are families out here picnicking, with kids playing in the water and throwing Frisbees, dogs barking, and the fantastic smells of barbeques. It's perfect." Tristan said as he gazed into Rory's eyes.

"It sounds wonderful! I can't wait to see it for myself!" Rory said with a grin. Suddenly, she noticed that Tristan and her faces were mere inches from each other and before she had a chance to panic, she felt a jolt of electricity go through her as Tristan gently pressed his lips on hers. Before she could respond he had pulled away and had moved over to the blanket he had set down on the ground.

"Come on, we can enjoy the lake while we eat and head back to the car before dark, I don't want to keep you out here in the dark after it gets too cold." Tristan said after he found his voice, shocked that such a small kiss could affect him like this. "How do you feel about tacos?"

"Oh my god!!! You know about Hectors!" Rory exclaimed as she caught sight of the taco wrapper. "You are officially my favorite!" she said and leaned over kissing him on the cheek.

Tristan beamed. "I should have brought you to Hector's years ago, maybe we'd be married with a couple kids by now." Tristan joked.

They chatted naturally while they ate their tacos and enjoyed the setting sun. After they finished, Tristan and Rory cleaned up and folded up the blanket and began the trek back to the car. "Tristan, tonight was wonderful!" Rory said with excitement.

"It's not quite over yet." Tristan said with a smile. "I still have a surprise or two up my sleeve."

"You've done so much already!" Rory protested. "But I love surprises!"

"Good, let's move to our next stop." Tristan said as he started the car and took them back out to the highway. Before Rory knew it, they were pulling up in front of a quaint little café. "They are doing an open mike night with poetry readings tonight. I thought you might be interested in hearing it."

"That sounds like so much fun! I have never been to a poetry reading before!" Rory said with excitement. Then Tristan escorted her in and sat her down in a comfortable looking chair then left to get them refreshments for the show.

Tristan returned a few minutes later laden down with supplies. "Tristan! You didn't have to go to so much trouble!" Tristan then handed her a coffee cup and a piece of cheese cake covered in strawberries.

"It's hot chocolate. I know you can't have coffee, but I thought you'd like a warm drink as a substitute and I know how much you love chocolate." Tristan said suddenly nervous around her as she looked up at him with those big, beautiful eyes that made his knees weak.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much for everything tonight. Oh look, it's starting." Rory said with a wide grin on her face.

Two hours later, Rory had her head leaning against Tristan's shoulder with his arm draped around her tightly. He looked down to find her blinking becoming more and more frequent with longer pauses between openings. That's when he finally spoke to her in a light whisper. "Rory, come on, you are tired. Let's get you home!"

Rory nodded and they crept out the back so as not to disturb the other patrons and walked hand and hand to Tristan's car. Tristan helped her into the passenger seat and closed her door. After he was settled in he started the car and headed back towards Stars Hollow. Five minutes into the forty-five minute drive, he looked over to see Rory sound asleep in her seat. So Tristan turned down the radio and continued his drive in silence. With fifteen minutes left in their drive Tristan heard Rory start to move around. Thinking she was waking up, he gently placed his hand in her hair hoping to lull her back to sleep.

Without warning, Rory began thrashing in her seat and before he knew it, she was shouting, "Dean, Stop!!! Please don't!! I'm not ready!! Please! I do love you!! I'm just not ready for sex!!"

Tristan quickly pulled off the side of the road and threw the car into park. He then reached over and shook Rory. Her face was pale and her skin was wet with sweat despite the cool evening temperature. When Rory didn't respond to his shaking he called her name and shook her over and over again. Just as he was starting to panic, her eyes opened. They were tear streaked and bloodshot. However, what scared him the most was the terrified look in her eyes.

What is wrong with Rory? What did Dean do to make her soooo very scared? We will see! Send me love pwetty pwease!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own nor am affiliated with Gilmore Girls.

Recap:

Without warning, Rory began thrashing in her seat and before he knew it, she was shouting, "Dean, Stop!! Please don't!! I'm not ready!! Please! I do love you!! I'm just not ready for sex!!"

Tristan quickly pulled off the side of the road and threw the car into park. He then reached over and shook Rory. Her face was pale and her skin was wet with sweat despite the cool evening temperature. When Rory didn't respond to his shaking he called her name and shook her over and over again. Just as he was starting to panic, her eyes opened. They were tear streaked and bloodshot. However, what scared him the most was the terrified look in her eyes.

Tristan grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to her chest stroking her hair, the whole time chanting "Everything will be okay. You are safe now; Dean can't touch you. I won't let him." Tristan repeated this softly in her ear until her sobs calmed and she caught her breath. They sat holding each other tightly for the next two hours. Tristan occasionally whispering to her.

"I haven't told anyone the truth yet. I had a nightmare. I still can't believe Dean would do that. I feel like I did something to make him do it!" Rory said sadly. Tristan sat rubbing her back soothingly encouraging her to continue. "I mean, everything was fine with us while we were dating. Then he came to the house the night of the Bainbridge Dinner. I was in my room getting music when he came into the house. When he entered my room I smelled the alcohol but I didn't think he would ever do anything like that to me. I trusted him." With that, she started sobbing again.

"Don't worry babe, he can't hurt you again! I will make sure of that! Nothing you did made him do what he did. It was wrong! He needs help. It had nothing to do with you!" With that, Tristan buried his head in Rory's shoulder and let a single tear drop down onto her jacket. He was fuming inside. He could feel his face heating up and all he wanted to do was punch someone or something. He wanted to kill Dean for what he did to his sweet Mary. He should have known that she wouldn't have just gone out and had unprotected sex.

"Come on Mary, let's get you home." Tristan said when he finally got his emotions under control.

He felt Rory stiffen. "Please Tristan" she whimpered "don't make me go back to that bedroom! Take me home with you?" Then the tears started back up. "Nevermind, don't feel sorry for me, I'll be fine. Home is good. I can sleep in my bed." She said angry with herself for letting

"Rory, shhh…it's ok, we can turn around, go back to New Haven, stay at my house. It will all be okay. I promise." With that, Tristan turned the car around and started the drive to his apartment. By the time he got there, Rory was sound asleep in her seat. Tristan picked her up and carried her to the elevator. Once he got her into his apartment, he pulled the blankets on his bed down and laid her down, taking off her shoes and jacket, and covering her up. He then grabbed her small bag and found her phone. He walked into the living room and called Lorelai.

"Lorelai, its Tristan. I am sorry to call so late. I have Rory here at my apartment in New Haven. I know this is strange, she is already asleep so I was just going to let her stay here tonight. I will have her call you when she wakes up tomorrow. Thanks for understanding Lorelai." With that, Tristan returned to his room and placed his phone in Rory's bag. He then went out into the living room and began making the couch up into a bed.

Tristan lay staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Rory and all that she must be going through and about how all he wanted to do was kill Dean, make him feel the same pain that Rory is currently feeling. Make him pay for what he has done. While Tristan lay thinking he suddenly heard noises coming from his room. He quietly listened to be sure that Rory was okay. Then he heard it, the screaming. She was having another nightmare. Tristan got up and ran to his room. He grabbed Rory and held her to him until she woke herself up.

She held onto Tristan with all her strength, and once again found herself sobbing into his shoulder. "He forced himself on me. One minute I'm standing there holding those CD's and the next thing I know, he has pushed me onto the bed, then he held my hands back and ripped my shirt off….I couldn't stop him. He was too strong, too heavy, and too much bigger than me. Why couldn't I stop him? Why? He kept going. I told him no, I said it sooo many times! Why didn't anyone hear me! Why?! I just want this to have never happened! It hurt so badly! I feel so dirty! What did I do to deserve this?!" Rory exclaimed finally letting herself get angry with Dean. Finally letting the truth of the situation out.

Tristan's heart broke for her. He boiled over with anger and regret for not finding Rory sooner and being there for her. "Rory, I can't tell you why. But I can say that you did nothing to deserve this. You are an amazing person and there was nothing that could have stopped this. But we can go to the police tomorrow and report it. Get Dean the help he needs before he finds another victim. I love you and for the life of me, I can't figure out why someone would do that to anyone, much less a person like you." Tristan said, stroking her back and smoothing her hair.

Rory looked up at him with her sad eyes to see that Tristan Dugrey had moist eyes and was fighting to stay strong for her. "Thank you so much for being her for me!" Rory said with a sad smile.

Tristan then laid down and pulled her down on top of him. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. For the first time since that night Rory slept.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon before Rory even flinched. Tristan had gotten up at nine to eat and called Lorelai. He told her that Rory was still sleeping but was in good hands. Lorelai wasn't excited about the whole situation but trusted her daughter and Tristan. Tristan was sitting up in bed reading and Rory had curled her body up against his and his hand was stroking her hair. When her eyes finally opened, they were red from the night before. But she gave him a genuine smile and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Tristan where is your bathroom? I want to wash my face and freshen up a little."

"Through that door to your left. If you look in the second drawer there is an extra toothbrush and the toothpaste is on the counter." Tristan said and went in search of a towel for her to use.

"Thank you so much for everything Tristan." Rory said when he handed her the towel. She then raised herself up on her tip toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"It's been my pleasure. I just wish the circumstances were better." Tristan said with a smile and then left the bathroom to let Rory shower.


End file.
